happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctors Strange
'Doctors Strange '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Dr. Goat drives to the hospital to begin his medical career. Working at the signs is none other than Lumpy, who mistakenly points the hospital arrow in another direction. Spying the arrow with a red plus, Dr. Goat assumes he is headed in the right path. He arrives at Dr. Quackery's clinic, puzzled as to why it is such a dump. Dr. Quackery staples a help wanted sign on his window. Goat gives him a tap on the shoulder and asks if he's in the right place. Quackery insists so. He brings the new doctor into his clinic for a tour. Goat initially feels discomfort around this unhygienic place. Quackery allows him to watch as he performs a surgery on a patient, Fungus, who is strapped to a chair and is about to be operated on with a drill. Goat can only look away in horror. Meanwhile, Sniffles drives up to Lumpy to ask for the directions to math camp. Lumpy looks at the red plus sign above him and points Sniffles to the direction it faces. Sniffles unsurprisingly ends up at Dr. Quackery's place, though because of a speed bump, his glasses fall off and he ends up crashing through the wall. Quackery stops the operation - to Fungus' relief - and encounters the vision-impaired anteater outside. Dr. Goat sees the science equipment in Sniffles' vehicle and decides to help his colleague become a better doctor. Dr. Goat gives Quackery a lecture on medical science, while Sniffles is strapped to a chair next to Fungus. Having been educated, Quackery goes to test his knowledge by giving Sniffles laser eye surgery. Momentarily, Dr. Goat checks up on them to see if the operation worked well. Sniffles realizes he can see better...shortly before his face peels off. This was because Quackery used a laser gun. He accidentally scalps Fungus with it. Aurora arrives at Quackery's clinic and is greeted by Dr. Goat. She explains to him that Quackery will be taken to her asylum for impersonating a doctor. Quackery blows a raspberry at her before running to a window. Aurora chases after him, only to activate a trap that releases spikes from the floor. Quackery stretches his arms wide as he prepares to fly out the window, but they get broken off due to the limited width and he tumbles down a hill. Miraculously, both Aurora and Quackery make a full recovery thanks to Dr. Goat. Aurora proceeds to handcuff Quackery, but is unable to do so since he now lacks hands. Lumpy suddenly crashes an ambulance through the wall, crushing the two. He shows Dr. Goat to an injured Gutsy in the back of the ambulance and the doctor agrees to help. Deaths #Sniffles' face is sliced off. #Fungus is scalped. #Aurora and Dr. Quackery are crushed by a chunk of wall. Injuries #Aurora is impaled by spikes. #Quackery loses his wings and tumbles down a hill. #Gutsy is injured from a stunt (prior to plot). Trivia *This is Dr. Goat's first starring role, although he debuted in the previous episode. *The title is a reference to the superhero film ''Doctor Strange. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes